Miasto o północy
by nensha
Summary: Kiedy wszystko się kończy, zostają przyjaciele. Króciutki epilog do FF15.


To, zdaje się, mój drugi fanfik, w którym występują tylko postaci znane w oryginale, a nie w większości OC, albo z nimi przemieszane. Przyjemna odmiana, nie powiem, choć trochę ciężko nie wpaść w stereotypowe myślenie o bohaterach.

Tytuł fika to tytuł piosenki M83, która mym skromnym zdaniem jest wybitna, a zupełnie przypadkowo wyrzucił mi ją Youtube. _Midnight City_ , polecam gorąco, ja w ogóle lubię elektro.

Bezpośrednią inspiracją dla tekstu był natomiast znaleziony na Pintereście art. Do wglądu tutaj: pin/514536326172600419/ Fik ze świata FF15 chodził mi po głowie bardzo długo, a właściwie to dwa. Jak to zwykle bywa, tamte pomysły sobie jeszcze dojrzewają, a ten wpadł jak piorun i nie dał się wyrzucić. Bardzobardzo lubię czwórkę głównych bohaterów i ich relacje i naprawdę wspaniałym ruchem było to, żeby mieć ich wszystkich już od początku gry i że nikt do drużyny nie dołącza. Są zdecydowanie najmocniejszą stroną Piętnastki.

* * *

 **Miasto o północy**

* * *

Gladiolus jako pierwszy przekroczył próg sali tronowej, a dźwięk jego podkutych butów odbił się echem od ścian. Doskonale wiedział, co zastanie w środku, dlatego od początku czekał na to uczucie podchodzącego do gardła serca, na ten niemal fizycznie bolesny ścisk żołądka – tymczasem nic takiego się nie stało. Gdy Gladiolus spojrzał na ciężki miecz, wbity w umęczone ciało aż do połowy, w pierwszej chwili chciał pobiec i go wyjąć. Wcale nie dlatego, że mógłby jeszcze jakoś pomóc. Po prostu to był odruch żołnierza, Tarczy Króla. Widzisz miecz – łap za niego. Widzisz miecz raniący króla – łap za niego jeszcze szybciej.

Ignis wszedł drugi, ostrożnie stawiając kroki. Chociaż niczego nie widział, martwa cisza nakreśliła mu pod powiekami obraz, który miał przed sobą. Westchnął ciężko i docisnął przyciemniane okulary głębiej na nos. Pierwszy raz od dziesięciu lat pomyślał, że cieszy go własna ślepota. Miał ochotę poudawać niedoinformowanego jeszcze chociaż przez kilka sekund, zanim będzie musiał zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością, ale zaraz skarcił siebie samego w duchu za takie myślenie. Przecież to nie o to chodziło. Wcale nie miał zapomnieć jak najszybciej.

Prompto wbiegł ostatni, potykając się o jakiś kawałek gruzu. Uniósł gwałtownie głowę i zastygł w bezruchu. On też był przecież świadom, jak to się skończy, a mimo to natychmiast napłynęły mu do oczu łzy. Nie, on się nie nadawał do Gwardii Królewskiej. On zawsze był zbyt miękki. Dla niego książę nigdy nie był księciem, król nie był królem i Prompto zupełnie nie umiał oddać teraz królewskich honorów, zupełnie nie chciał być chłodnym profesjonalistą. To byłoby nie fair.

Prompto, choć poczuł nagle przedziwną słabość w nogach, dobiegł do tronu pierwszy, przeskakując po dwa schodki naraz. Nie mógł uwierzyć, musiał przekonać się ostatecznie, że to już koniec. Gdy stanął wreszcie na górze, nie potrafił dłużej powstrzymywać łez. W końcu i tak był najsłabszym ogniwem, jakkolwiek by go nie przekonywali, że no gdzież, skądże, wcale nie. Dlatego, zamiast uparcie udawać, że ma jeszcze siłę, aby trzymać się na nogach, po prostu usiadł przed tronem, oparł ramiona o kolana siedzącej na nim postaci i rozpłakał się jak małe dziecko. Głośno, spazmatycznie, wyklinając w głos wszystkich bogów i domagając się tego, czego mieć nie mógł. Obecność Gladio i Ignisa zupełnie go w tej chwili nie obchodziła, bo gdy Prompto patrzył w twarz tuż nad swoją twarzą, potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, że oto właśnie umarł mu brat i przyjaciel.

Ignis szedł wolniej, choć znał drogę po schodach sali tronowej na pamięć. Był tu tyle razy! A gdyby nawet zdążył przez dziesięć lat zapomnieć, nieludzkie wycie Prompto aż nazbyt dobrze go kierowało. Ignis rozumiał. Rozumiał też, że tym razem nic nie może zrobić. On zawsze był przecież tym od rozumienia, poklepania po ramieniu i dodania otuchy albo dobrej rady. Kiedyś król mu powiedział, że niesforny książę potrzebuje kogoś takiego przy sobie, dlatego szybko nauczył się swojej roli i już nigdy z niej nie wyszedł. Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało. Był perfekcjonistą i lubił pomagać innym, lubił czuć się potrzebny, więc zawsze był gdzieś tam w tle, dla każdego z nich. Nigdy nie przyznałby się, że jego też czasem dręczy – tak jak teraz – przeraźliwe dławienie w gardle, ale podskórnie czuł, że jeśli on się rozklei, to stanie się coś strasznego. Odnalazł więc po omacku marmurowe oparcie tronu, po czym przesunął rękę wyżej, na wychudzone, zimne ramię. Ścisnął je mocno i spuścił głowę w milczeniu.

Gladiolus wlókł się ciężko po stopniach. Był zły. Nie wiedział co prawda do końca na co i czy w ogóle było to odpowiednie w tej chwili, niemniej jednak wściekłość, która pojawiła się w jego trzewiach, była prawdziwa. Chwycił jakiś wazon i roztrzaskał go o ścianę w drobny mak, ale wcale nie poczuł się lepiej. Miał nieznośne, nieznośne wrażenie, że gdzieś po drodze coś poszło ewidentnie nie tak. Czy mógł coś zmienić? Chyba nie. Pieprzone przepowiednie. Stanął dokładnie naprzeciwko tronu, spojrzał na wstrząsane spazmami plecy Prompto, na milczącego, bladego Ignisa i wreszcie na nieruchomą, czarnowłosą postać. Jego złość wcale nie ustąpiła miejsca smutkowi, wręcz przeciwnie, Gladiolus miał wrażenie, jakby czysta furia wypełniła każdą komórkę jego ciała. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie była to niczyja wina i właśnie ta bezsilność była najgorsza. Po prostu mieli pecha żyć w takim, a nie innym czasie.

Noctis uśmiechnął się. Kochał tę trójkę tak, że to aż bolało.

* * *

 _9-10 czerwca 2018_


End file.
